


The Witching Hour

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Nipple Play, Ritual Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swallowing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: As the Witching Hour come to upon on Halloween night, a planned ritual for two to bring back a loved one transpire into something more. Hermione would do anything for her best friend.





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt inspiration came from an unclaimed from 2014 at [Samhain Smut](https://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/82424.html)

* * *

_October 31, 1999_

The _Grimoire_ laid opened as she prepared for what was to come, readying herself the young witch had already started to prep. Starting to place everything where it needed to go, she glanced at the time and sigh. The ticking kept going as the hands both circled around the dial as she waited for the two participants to show up. Tonight was a great night for magic, and it was fitting that magic would be performed in front of a church Hermione thought. The breeze fluttered and danced across the little skin that wasn't covered, perfect autumn weather. Not too hot or cold.

The cardinal points were all set, with the onyx where it belonged at the north of the seven-foot circle, and sage at the east. The unlit candle south where it needed to be, with the chalice of water west. The moon was bright and that was perfect for tonight. Leaving the space between north and west open Hermione seal the other sides up by pouring salt on the grass. 

Hermione hugged herself to feel a bit of heat as it had gotten colder and the moon had shifted in the dark. According to the hands of her watch she had been here a while. It was already thirty minutes after two, Harry and Ginny had better hurry or else there wouldn't be time to do this. It really shouldn't take him that long to get Ginny to agree to this, she would assume that the younger girl would be very willingly. Really, they should have been here by now. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to go and get them. The London night was really great tonight and the fact that the magic would be happening on St Pancras Old Church front lawn was really ironic.

Hermione whipped around when she heard the distinct pop of her best friend's _Apparation_.

"Where's Ginny? She frowned, "She needs to be here before the Witching Hour begins.

"She's not coming, she broke up with me, the ritual is off," Harry replied while his aura rolled off of him as if it was a storm. 

"Harry, you have to do this now, with the blood magic it requires, you might not have another chance. We don't know when the next time Halloween will fall on a Sunday," she tried to explain to him.

"Then who am I suppose to do this with Hermione? Who would you suggest since Ginny is out?" The young male demanded folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Well, what about me?" The brunette suggested.

"I can't do that to you," he sputtered.

"Look, I know that I am no one first choice, but you might not get another chance at this. Plus, it's not like it takes that much for any guy to get a hard-on. You unquestionably walked around all of our sixth and seventh year of school with one. That was only a year ago, I'm just pointing out that biologically this would be very easy for you." Hermione met his gaze stating a matter of fact.

"That's not what I meant," Harry tried to respond.

"I can try to go convince Ginny, I'm sure I can make her come," she suggested.

"No, she won't. She and I are utterly over," he sighed.

"What about Parvati or Lavender?" 

"No."

"Then I am the last option," Hermione told him.

"I can't get you pregnant Hermione, what about Ron, and what about would the Weasley's would say?" Harry quizzed. 

"You are making this harder than it has to be, we got drunk because of your break and you rebounded. Plus, Ron and I aren't together," she explained to him.

"But why would you want to do this?" The question lingered.

"Oh, Harry. I would do anything for you, you know that" as she looked up and brushed her fingers very so lightly across his cheek, it reassured him.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to," he said.

"I know and I want to help you do this or else I would have never suggested it in the first place. I want this for you," she promised as she kissed his cheek. 

"Okay, I guess we should get started. 

After leading him inside the circle, she closed it off and cast the _Disillusionment Charm_ to keep the muggles from noticing what would be going on. She stared at the darken night before thinking about how awkward that this would be to explain. After taking in a deep breath she looked at the _Grimoire_ one last time. It had felt like flames were set to her cheeks and that they were only getting hotter, it was one thing when she was only going to have to direct the ritual but this was a whole different story when she was going to have to be an active participant. She tried to push it all out of her thoughts for now.

"What now," Harry asked.

"First, we need to take everything off, and then I will have to just walk you through the rest as it happens so that we don't miss the start of the Witching Hour," Hermione explained. 

"Right," he replied.

"That fire on her face had heated up, even more, thank Merlin that it was night time, but without her robe to protect her, she immediately became cold. At least the coldness distracted her at the moment since she was now getting nude in front of Harry. A chill ran up and down her body as she felt her nipples harden and her arousal wetten. Even more so when she got a good look at him, in which she had to pull her eyes away so that she could pretend that she wasn't checking her best friend out.

Harry had always been a good looking guy, she had always known that, but she didn't expect how exactly attractive he was without clothes. Not only did he drip and ooze sexuality, but there was also the fact that he was bigger than both Ronald and Victor. Also, much more pleasing on the eyes, her wetness could attest to that.

After she finished sneaking glances she placed her folded up clothing next to Harry's that he balled up and threw in a pile. Wands in hand they both made it to the middle of the seven-foot circle.

"I brought an aphrodisiac if you think that you will need one," she mentioned.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, so the first part of this we will both be facing each other heel sitting. You can put your hands on the grass or on your legs. Then, you will just sit there and I will do my part.

They both slid into place, and his cock was already engorged and ready to begin.

"Are you ready?" Hermione quizzed.

"Wait, I think that we should at least kiss first," Harry suggested.

* * *

There was something very sexual about your best friend allowing you to use her body as a part of a sex ritual that would result with her carrying apart of Sirius Black's soul to be reborn. No one was as giving or as willing as Hermione Granger. In hindsight, he shouldn't have expected any less.

He could help himself as he watched her remove her clothing, and never did he realize how much her robes hide from the world. He had never looked at her as a sexual being before now, but now how could he not. Especially with her well-endowed figure and her cherry puckered nipples. She didn't notice that he watched her check him out. It was good to know that the attraction was mutual. 

Sitting on his feet in the middle of the ritual circle with her is when he suggested that they kiss first. She responded by placing her want on the grass near her and pushing up on her knees, brushing and pushing her soft full tits against his chest. Everything about her fit into him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders he leaned up the rest of the way to capture her lips. As the passion became harder and more urgent she matched him becoming just as insistent as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He returned the flavour. The appetite for the heat between them was there, as he took his time to explore the mysteries that was Hermione Granger's body. The seductive and erotic noise that was alternating between hissing and gasping had only encouraged him to continue his study on the mind-blowing anatomy that was until she had to force them to stop. By the look on her face and the way her body reacted to his, she didn't want to either.

"We need to begin," she told him breathless looking as lustful as he felt as he nodded. " _Nos coepi,_ " she started as a glow inside the ritual circle lit up the grass signifying the start.

"So, I just sit here," he blurted.

"Well, yes. For the first part I have to bring you to an orgasm, then I have to swallow your ejaculation. So, when your ready you will need to let me know," she explained as if she was reading from a clinical textbook.

With a nervous look she placed her right hand on his shoulder and her wand hand around him as she pumped up and down his dick increasing in speed every repetition as his pulse quicken. Her alluring stroke was pure magic, or that was what he thought before she was tasting him. Kissed his top before looking up with a darken glaze that could only be described as lascivious as she used her tongue to lick up the underside of his cock. The sounds coming from both of them were animalistic and unrestricted, and god damn he wanted to touch her. He was loudly growling when she lapping and laving him, and he heaved when her lips ravished him. It was an awakened intoxication that flooded over him as she devoured his willing dick and sucked him, this was nothing like he had ever felt or experienced before. 

In fact, when Ginny and he was together she had been very vanilla and didn't like to give or receive, but his best friend was the opposite and he didn't know how he didn't notice before. Hermione was exactly what he needed. She gave more than she got in return, but he vowed to change that, he wanted to return the flavour because this was everything. So, desirable and necessary.

Before he noticed it Hermione had pushed her round breast together and had his erection in-between them rubbing them up and down his length as she was very immersed in what she was doing. Pushing against his hardened form in an exact tempo had toyed with him enough that he was reeling from her carnal flesh. Everything about her presence was filling and flooding him.

"I'm coming," he barely got out.

The immediate switch positions happened as she had him back in her mouth sucking him off and savouring his sensual zest. There was nothing that could stop him as groaned griping the grass beside him as his seed went down her throat. Every part of his cum was devoured by the older girl, as she assimilated every drop before licking anything she might have missed. Hermione had always been through. 

Both of them breathing heavy as Hermione sat back into position, "The next part is the last part, you just have to come inside me. At the point before we both orgasm which because of the circle it will happen for both of us at the same time, I will cut my right and your left hand and we will have to hold hands until we are both finished." 

"Let's began," he was ready to be inside her.

" _Et ed quasi spiritus benih Sirius Black mitte volentem parte,_ " she recited. 

There was no time wasted as she climbed on top of his lap with both of her legs on the outside of his, her tits bouncing against him, she placed herself nice and wide for him. Reaching down she guided him into her wet core and began rocking against him as he felt her cunt clutch around him.

"I need," he tried to began but the sound of gratification followed before he was able to speak again. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

She didn't have to tell him twice as his hands went straight for her perky ample set, as he leaned back to get a better angle to toy with his new favorite twins. Caressing them lightly before his finger pushed them together and his thumbs did all the work. Circling her protruding berry like nipples, they were ready for picking. The fondling got more aggressive as he started to squeeze and pinch the already taut red treats, but the more vigorous he became the more she enjoyed it. He nipped, kneaded, and massaged her creamy achingly swollen flesh, as she hands entangled in his hair pulling and holding on as if to dear life. Increasing her pace, she had relished and surged on top of him, they had an electric rhythm together.

Grabbing her wand he watched Hermione perform the _Cutting Charm_ on her right and his left hand, then placing her wand back in the grass as they laced their fingers and hands together holding on fiercely.

Moving up he started placing light kisses on her neck, but they didn't stay light as they became more demanding as he started sucking and licking her neck but that was before he started to leave his bite marks and future bruises.

As soon as he released his claim on her neck her left hand pull his lips so that she could claim them with her own. Finishing what was originally started early, her swollen lips tasted of him and sweetness and that was a sense of taste that he wanted to devour. His right hand went to pull her even closer to him as their tangled linked hands held on harder. Biting her bottom lip caused her to cry out in pleasure as she started to thrash and tremble on him. Harry could hold on any more as he convulsed when releasing his seed into her while moving his hand to her nice round bottom pulling her closer as he heaved. The eager lush brunette shivered as she let out that last whimper.

The glow on the grass faded which signified the end of the ritual, they both seen a small glow in her stomach area before the disappeared. 

"Harry, it worked!" She exclaimed. 

Unlacing his hand from her he ran his hands in her thick dark hair and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "well, we should celebrate."

"What do you have in mind?"

How about another round?" The dark haired boy suggested as she laid her on her back and crawled on top.

He didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

_July 22, 2000_

In one week Hermione Potter would be giving birth to her and her husband's son Sirius Orion Potter, everything moved so fast and unexpectedly but she wouldn't change a thing. Harry and she both knew that this wouldn't be the same Sirius but it would still be his soul and he would still get the life that he deserved. That gave him so much comfort.

"Love, I am home," her husband walked into Grimmauld Place because it felt to raise a black here.

"I'm in the sitting room," she called back.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked as she bent down in front of her and placed his hand where his son was.

"I'm ready to see our son, and my breast feel like they are about to explode," she responded.

"I can help you with one of those things," he said hungrily and smirking up at her before he lifted her shirt off of her and devouring her supple nipple as her ample breast full with milk.

* * *

_July 29, 2000_

Beaming down at their son, Hermione watched Sirius feed from her, as Harry was lovingly by their side. He might have been slightly disappointed that the baby wasn't born on his birthday, but he started to look at the bright side of things when she explained that if Sirius and he shared a birthday that birthday sex would be out of the question.

Their mutual best friend was of course there to celebrate this new life with them, and without a doubt, he had brought Neville Longbottom as the two of them were in a soul bond. As a matter of fact, they were the only two in the world who knew of the true circumstances of the pregnancy, in which they were completely supportive as they both practiced sex magic and rituals often. Ron at the moment was the only Weasley speaking to them, and at first, it bothered them but now they didn't care and Ron didn't as his mother didn't support his relationship with the fellow lion. He was the only Weasley that they need.

After kissing Hermione on the temple Neville began, "to think in two months our family will be complete when Luna gives birth to our daughter." His grandmother didn't approve either.

"How did you ever get her to agree to that?" Harry asked.

"She likes sex magic and rituals, and I have to say they are amazing," Ron winked.

"She also mentioned that she wanted to be pregnant," Neville offered up.

"Does she still like it?" Hermione questioned.

"She loved it," Ron said.

"Have the two of you picked out a name yet?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, we are naming her Alice Weasley Longbottom after my mother," Neville smiled lovingly at his partner.

They might not have been the most traditional family but the five of them together, and soon six where the best family. Two uncles for their son and they would be a great uncle and aunt to the future baby Alice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex Ritual inspiration came from Wikipedia, and the Ritual inspiration came from [Tess Whitehurst](https://tesswhitehurst.com/how-and-why-to-cast-a-magical-circle-6-simple-steps/). The chants are in Latin, with the expection of one word benih which Indonesian.


End file.
